Tonight I'm Fucking You
by maidenpride
Summary: Part 1 of 2. AU Take on the tension between Raydor and Flynn building during the Closer. Season 6 episode Living Proof Pt 2. Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is going to be a two chapter - two story little ditty. It is inspired by an Enrique Inglesis song that has two different titles (explicit version and radio version) that with the changing of one word COMPLETELY changes the intent. This first story explores the explicit song and the second will follow the radio version. In terms of timeline, this takes place at the end of The Closer episode Living Proof Pt 2 (season 6).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her Christmas plans were quickly falling apart in front of her. Not only had the case devolved thanks to Acting Chief Pope "assaulting" their material witness who also happened to be a minor, but now it seemed that the weather was plotting against her. She couldn't believe her luck. She was going to be stuck celebrating Christmas Eve with Major Crimes a group of people that seemed to despise her. Lt. Flynn had been especially annoyed with her, she figured he was still stinging from the whole Rick Zuman investigation. She found him to be most infuriating, it wasn't as if she set out to make his life miserable. She took on the case personally because she knew him back when she worked Patrol. They didn't know each other well, but they seemed to get on okay. Then she moved to IA for the regular hours and fast-track to promotion and found herself in more regular contact with the man. Even if he wasn't being investigated for use-of-force he was usually nearby. She knew that the Lieutenant knew her husband Jack, many of the lawyers and cops frequented the same bars. She figured that some of his hostility towards her had to do with stories Jack shared, she could only imagine what he told the boys about his cold-hearted wife when he was out drinking. She let out a deep sigh as she sat in the chair in the murder room clutching Santa in her arms when Chief Johnson's mother stopped by.

"Why Sharon, you can have Christmas dinner with all of us here. Your friend Brenda wouldn't have it any other way."

"My friend Brenda. My friend Brenda."

"You know what, you come help me finish with the cooking and I'll tell you some fun stories about Brenda Leigh when she was a girl. They'll make you laugh."

"I'm sure they will."

"Come on."

"Ok." Sharon got up and followed Mrs. Johnson out towards the elevators. "We already brought up the turkey, but we have a few things still in the RV." Sharon nodded as they headed down towards the lobby. While she would rather be with her family right now, she figured she ought to make the best out of a bad situation. AND if it just so happened that she got to hear some embarrassing stories about _her new friend Brenda_ then that was just icing.

"Now, can you get the sweet potatoes out of the oven? We need to add the marshmallows." She said as she passed Sharon the bag of marshmallows. Sharon didn't have a big sweet tooth, preferring the savory, but she couldn't help herself when she took a big white puff out of the bag and put it into her mouth with a smile. She thought back to cooking with her kids, they loved rice-crispy treats, but they loved marshmallows even more and often they'd run short on what the recipe called for. She went to work adding a layer onto of the sweet potatoes as Mrs. Johnson basted the turkey. "We're nearly there." Sharon smiled, she wasn't really sure what to say to the woman.

"So you and the Lieutenant seem to know each other quite well." She said now working on the green beans.

Sharon spun around and nearly dropped the bag of marshmallows, "The Lieutenant? Um, uh. I'm not sure who you're referring to."

Willy-Rae continued focusing on the side dishes as she replied, "I'm sorry. I forget that there are three Lieutenants. Silly me. I was referring to Andy."

Sharon felt caught off-guard by the clarification, "Oh. Um, yes well we've had our share of run-ins in the past. Occupational hazard when one of you has a hot-headed temper and the other is in internal affairs. But we don't hang out or anything."

She turned towards Sharon waving her hands in dismissal, "Oh I just thought that with the way he looks at you and tries to rile you up that there was more going on there, my mistake."

Sharon nearly choked on a marshmallow when she heard her response and she let out a cough, "Um, I'm not really sure what you're talking about. I believe the only look he gives me is one of daggers. Especially after our last interaction I can safely say he hates me."

"Nonsense, when a man looks at you the way he does there is most certainly something other than hate." Sharon gave her a skeptical look, raising her eyebrow in suspicion, but Willy Rae continued, "It's passion. You drive him crazy. Trust me, I have several daughters, I've seen the look before."

Sharon nodded her head in objection and in complete confusion, "Hmm, uh, I'm not so…" Before she could finish her sentence the door to the RV swung open.

"Willy Rae, how's the turkey coming? Can we bring this stuff up yet? Looks like the case is about done."

"Yes, Clay. Why don't you bring down another set of hands and between the four of us we can get this all upstairs. Here why don't you bring the rolls up now. We'll be ready when you come back." She gave a sweet smile to her husband and he headed out.

"Why don't you help me get the turkey out so we can toast those marshmallows."

Sharon grabbed the oven mitts as Mrs. Johnson opened the oven and pulled out the turkey, setting it on the makeshift kitchen table. Willy-Rae grabbed the tin foil and covered the turkey keeping it warm. While Sharon put the sweet potatoes back in the oven to finish browning.

"I'm sorry if I upset you with what I said earlier."

"No, Mrs. Johnson of course not. Just a bit surprising is all." Willy Rae nodded and smiled, Sharon thought she saw a twinkle in her eye.

A few moments later, Clay showed up with Sgt. Gabriel in tow. "Okay Willy Rae, I brought the muscle. Let's get this show on the road."

"Sgt. can you take the turkey? Clay the green beans. I'll bring the cranberry relish," she said opening up the fridge, "And Sharon can you bring up the sweet potatoes as soon as they're ready?"

"Yes of course. It should just be another minute or two." Willy Rae nodded as they collected the dishes and headed back into PAB.

Sharon sat in the RV contemplating the bomb that Mrs. Johnson had dropped. Could Andy be interested in her? She shook her head. _No, I he hates me. Why would anyone be some combative with someone they liked_. She had decided that while Mrs. Johnson was a nice woman she was most certainly mistaken. Sharon got a little lost in her own thoughts and suddenly realized that she had forgotten about the sweet potatoes. She quickly turned off the oven and pulled them out. _Damn, they're a little more brown than they should be. Hopefully no one notices_. She closed the oven door and carried them out and back towards the murder room.

Everyone was beginning to gather around the table. She could barely suppress a chuckle at the sight of Taylor in the Santa suit. She set the sweet potatoes down on the table and found a seat. The table was mostly empty and she wasn't sure where to sit, she didn't really feel like she had any allies in the room except Mrs. Johnson and she assumed she would want to sit with Agent Howard and Chief Johnson. She picked a spot towards the end, just in case she needed to make a quick and stealthy exit. Moments later, much to her surprise, Lt. Flynn pulled out the chair to her left and sat down. It wasn't like there were no other seats for him to take, the table still mostly unoccupied. He chose to sit down next to Sharon. She felt her heart rate increase slightly. _Was there more to what Mrs. Johnson was saying than I thought?_ She immediately pushed the thought aside, it wasn't possible. She would know if someone was interested in her. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, he had that whole Mark Harmon look down. It wasn't as though she hadn't thought about him in a theoretical, isn't he attractive way. But nothing would ever come of it. She made a point of keeping her personal and professional lives separate. Given that she had to investigate officers she made it a rule to never get involved with one, it would be a conflict of interest even if there was no policy against it.

Dinner passed easily, she found herself laughing and enjoying the company of those around her. It seemed as though for this one night they were willing to let her into their little family and she was grateful. It wasn't the holiday with her kids and extended family that she hoped for, but it was certainly better than wallowing alone in her condo with a frozen dinner.

As the meal began to wind down, desserts and coffee made their way to the table. Sharon generally tried to avoid drinking coffee or any caffeine after eight, unless she was in the middle of a 72 hour reporting cycle. She decided to excuse herself to get some tea to go with her sliver of pumpkin pie. Flynn moved his chair slightly making it easier for her to get out. He looked up at her and she would have sworn that is eyes looked disappointed that she was leaving, "I'm just going to get some tea." She said, not sure why she felt the sudden need to explain her departure from the table. Flynn nodded, but his eyes seemed to brighten at her response. She walked down the hall shaking her head, feeling quite confused by the sudden swell of thoughts about Andy. _Great, now I'm calling him Andy, get it together_.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: All the smut ;) The next installment will be posted under the Major Crimes heading only with the title Tonight I'm Loving You.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team had begun to disband, heading home to salvage what was left of the holiday. The Johnson clan was clearing dishes away and putting the murder room back together. Sharon had been gone several minutes already when Andy decided to get up and head to the break room. He didn't have a specific reason for going to the break room, it was too late to chance another cup of coffee and Mrs. Johnson had certainly made sure he wasn't going home hungry. He noticed that she seemed surprised when he sat down next to her, but quickly recovered. They had pleasant conversation about their kids, both disappointed that they had let them down this year. He couldn't help but look at her, she seemed to radiate joy and he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He knew she would probably burn him, but he couldn't stop himself. Now he was standing out front of the break room staring at her through the glass window. Her back was turned to him as he watched her repeatedly dunk her tea bag into her mug. He opened the door and walked towards her, but she still didn't turn. It seemed she hadn't heard him approach and she jumped as he put his hand at the small of her back and whispered, "hey."

She turned around dropping her tea bag onto the counter. Their bodies were inappropriately close together, "Uh, um. Hello Lieutenant what can I do for you?" She managed to stammer out.

Andy smiled he liked seeing her like this, a bit flustered and not so put together. He lifted her chin with his hand when she wouldn't meet his eyes, "You can come home with me." He said nearly pressing his cheek to hers as he spoke in her ear.

She shook her head no, but he could see a hint of desire in her eyes. She tried to take a step backwards, but was stuck between Andy and the counter. He moved even closer to her, his body now pressing up against hers. He knew he was taking a huge risk and might very well find himself in six months worth of sensitivity training, but his gut told him to press on that she was just as interested.

"Lieutenant…" she muttered but he chose to ignore it moving his head closer to her neck placing a kiss at the base of her jaw causing her to involuntarily moan.

"Andy…" He smiled, she never used his name it was always Flynn or Lieutenant never Andy. He was getting to her and that buoyed his confidence. He moved his lips up to her ear and lightly bit down on the lobe causing her to moan once again.

He could feel himself growing aroused at the sounds she was producing. He always found her attractive, but tasting her, smelling her, feeling her next to him was taking that attraction to the next level. He could easily find himself getting addicted to this if he wasn't careful.

"Yes Sharon." He said softly, drawing out her name while continuing to devote his attention to her neck. His hands had moved from the counter behind her to her hips.

"Not here," she said breathlessly.

"Come home with me," he repeated moving his lips to hers leaving a soft kiss before pulling away. He could feel her lips move forward seeking him out causing him to smile again.

She nodded yes and he pulled away from her immediately disappointed in the loss of contact. He took her hand and gave it a tug, worried that she was fixed to the spot on the floor. They walked out of the break room together and he stopped her in front of the elevators and let go of her hand. "Wait here."

He walked back into the murder room and grabbed her suitcase and purse. The room was empty except Mrs. Johnson who was wiping things down. "Goodnight Mrs. Johnson, thank you again for the lovely meal."

"You're most welcome Lieutenant," she said with a large smile. He thought he saw her wink at him as he walked out with Sharon's things. He was a little concerned that he would get to the elevators and Sharon would be gone, but realized she wouldn't leave without her things. The few minutes apart could have made her come to her senses though and change her mind about coming home. When he turned the corner to the elevator bay he saw her standing there staring up with him, her eyes a dark green. She pushed the button to summon the elevator and they stepped in together. They stood apart from one another, knowing there were cameras inside. When they got down to the parking garage he guided her to his car, putting in her luggage first and then opening the passenger door. Before he let her get in though, he pulled her close once more causing her to gasp and he put his lips on hers intending to lightly kiss her as he had a few minutes ago, but found himself hungry for more. The kiss deepened and when they finally pulled apart he could see her lips were red and swollen from the embrace. He held the door open as she climbed in.

The drive back to his house was silent. The radio was on low playing instrumental Christmas music. He heard her hum causing him to turn and look at her. She was looking out the window watching the world go by and he smiled. He reached and grabbed her hand and placed a kiss in her palm, "What are you humming?"

"Oh, it's from the Nutcracker. It's silly, but it's my favorite Christmas music." She looked down at their hands and back up to his face as he placed another kiss into her palm.

"Why would that be silly?"

There was silence for a moment before she spoke, "Jack…" before she could continue he nodded in understanding. He was familiar with her husband during his days spent drinking. He was no stellar husband let alone human being. Her eyes told him she appreciated that he didn't press for more of an explanation. His thumb began to run circles on her wrist and he let their hands rest on her thigh for the remainder of the drive.

As he pulled into his driveway he worried that maybe the moment had passed, that the sexual tension they had both been feeling earlier had dissipated. He jumped out of his car and opened her door causing her to smile and nod in appreciation. They walked up to his house, not touching, "I have a guest room that you can use." He said softly as he put the key in the lock and opened the door ushering her inside.

"Oh," was all she said in response. She closed the door behind him and when she turned around he was standing in front of her. He didn't want the moment to end, he wanted to touch her. He lifted his hand and brushed a lock of hair from her face, "Unless you want the company of course." She didn't respond but when he looked at her he could see her response and he pulled her into him and kissed her hard. His hands moving up and down her back.

Sharon moved her hands between them and tugged at his tie groaning. He pulled her blouse from her trousers and moved to remove her coat, as she did the same to him. He walked them backwards away from the door and down the hallway as they dropped articles of clothing along the way. Their hands were moving over each other haphazardly. When he touched her skin for the first time he let out a deep groan and thrusted his hip into her, she moaned in response to feeling his erection against her. He looked into her green eyes and saw that she wanted this as much as he did, need this just as much. She tossed his shirt to the floor and he pulled her into him wanting to feel his skin on hers.

When they finally reached his bedroom she was in her underwear and he was down to his boxer briefs. When he felt her knees hit the bed he pushed her down and took advantage of the opportunity to look at her. To take in all of the beauty of her form. She was sexy as hell and he was intent to make sure she knew it. "Damn, you're hot. I don't think I'll ever be able to get this image out of my mind." She looked down and he could see she felt shy about his praise, he figured it was another one of Jack's doings. He climbed on top of her and used his lips to pull her face and eyes back up to his, "Sharon, trust me when I say you're beautiful and right now your body is driving me wild." He grabbed her hand and put it on his hardening cock, "This is what your body is doing to me." At first she seemed startled, but then started to rub him using his palm causing him to buck forward, "Like this?" She said seductively. Andy could only groan in response.

He pulled her up into a sitting position as he continued to straddle her. He unclasped her bra and brought his hands to her firm breasts. His fingers brushed against her nipples and he felt them instantly harden. He could sense that she was growing ready and he was close to loosing his control. He wanted to be inside her wanted to feel her writhe beneath him. She pulled down his boxer briefs freeing him from the tightness and continued to rub him. She laid back down onto the bed and drew him closer and began using her hand to rub his cock against her underwear. He could feel the heat and dampness beginning to pool in her panties. He couldn't take it anymore, he reached between them and yanked down her panties finally exposing all of her to him. She used her legs to kick them off and onto the floor. As she repositioned herself on the bed, he raised her hips up holding onto her ass and placed his cock on her clit and began to drag it down towards her opening. He felt her whole body shake beneath him. He continued this motion four more times, each time he could feel her desire growing. Her chest was becoming more flushed and her hands were grasping onto the sheets as she let out moans of desire.

Tonight wasn't about love or like, it was about hunger. He wanted her and she wanted him, nothing more nothing less. Andy got up for a moment and went to his nightstand to grab a condom from the drawer. He came back and tore it open. As he took it out of the wrapper she grabbed it from him. He looked at her curiously, but then felt her hands on him as she slid the rubber over him causing him to groan. He put his hands on hers and pulled it the rest of the way up, she was moving too slowly for him and he was worried he wouldn't last much longer. He lifted her up and placed himself at her entrance and paused he looked at her wanting a sign of permission when she said in a low voice, "Andy" and he plunge in deeply. She let out a deep throaty moan and he felt her tighten around him and he paused for a moment as they adjusted to one another. He began moving again slowly, concerned that she might not be ready yet when she pulled up her knees onto his chest "Faster Andy, faster."

Not wanting to disappoint he began plunging in deeper and faster, he hoped she was close because he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The sight beneath him was beautiful and sexy and we couldn't contain himself when she spoke again, "Fuck me Andy, I _need_ you." That was all it took for him to move in and out even faster and he felt her begin to shake beneath him and scream out in pleasure repeating herself over and over, "Fuck me Andy, Fuck me Andy. Yes! Yes!" He felt his own orgasm beginning, "Fuck you're tight. I'm going to come…" and he shook hard as he fell over the edge.

Their breathing was hard and fast. Their bodies were sweaty and hot. He balanced on his elbows to keep from crashing down on her as they both recovered. He put a hand between them to hold onto the condom as he pulled out of her, she let out a soft moan at the separation. He got up to go to the bathroom and when he came back he found her wrapped in his sheets.

"That was amazing."

"It was, but…"

"I know, it can't happen again."

She nodded her head in agreement. She made to get up and leave, "Stay, sleep here. I'll drop you off at the airport in the morning and we can go back to hating each other."

"Andy I never hated you."

"Me neither, but you do drive me crazy."

"I can see, but I think it is safe to say you do the same."

He nodded and pulled her down onto the bed with him. He brushed his hands through her hair and they eventually fell asleep.

The next morning he took her to the airport as promised. He spent the day out, not wanting to be back in the house thinking about their night together. When he did eventually drift home and laid down he pulled the pillow in close and smelled her on him and it made him feel hard again. He knew the first thing he would need to do tomorrow was to wash the bedding, but tonight he'd let himself relive that moment. He stayed up masturbating while smelling her in his bed and thinking about their night of fucking.

XXXXXX

Andy sat on the couch watching the ball drop in Time Square. When he heard a knock on the door. He figured it was Provenza coming over to get him to chauffeur him around town as he got drunk.

"What do you want?" He said curtly as he opened the door, but before checking to see who was on the otherwise.

"Well, I was hoping I could get one last fuck in before the New Year, but if you'd rather I left.." she turned to walk away when he grabbed her and pulled her into the house.

"Not a chance," he said as he kicked the door shut behind him.


End file.
